eulmore_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maraschino Cherry
Maraschino Cherry is a male Wildwood Elezen and a member of the Caulk Destroyers. His real name is Cerisier Amereaux. After a series of unfortunate events at Haukke Manor, his subsequent death leads him to become a vampire. Appearance Maraschino stands at about 6'10 with red hair and red eyes. He frequently wears red eyeshadow. He is most commonly seen wearing black. Personality At first glance, Maraschino looks very stoic and dignified, but this is just really just because he's terrible at expressing emotions outwardly. He's generally very amiable and slow to anger, preferring to take on a more doormat-ly role instead of actively taking charge of his circumstances. Maraschino is not particularly intelligent so he ends up relying heavily on the other Eulmore Girls despite his attempts at independence.He gets embarrassed about a lot of things, including his love of Chocobos which he keeps secret from everyone along with his participation in Chocobo racing. After his death, he is a lot harder to intimidate. Instead of confidence, however, his calmer demeanor can be attributed to apathy surrounding his condition. While it's not impossible for him to go out in the day, he cannot be out and about for too long before succumbing to sunlight sickness. This greatly alienates him from his FC members and results in a rather lonely existence. Background Maraschino's natural airheadedness was inherited from his parents: a pair of eccentric Elezen with a love for travel. They moved from Gridania to Vesper Bay when Maraschino was young, not wanting their son to grow up into a "redneck farm boy" like those who eventually grew up to be Wood Wailers. Maraschino left behind a dear friend when he moved - a brash and turbulent Duskwight boy. However, shortly after the move, he was abducted by traffickers and sold into captivity for the majority of his childhood, where he resided in Ul'dah as a dancer/personal servant for a wealthy Hyur merchant. However, there came a time where the strain on his already fragile mental state caused him to snap and murder his master in a fit of vengeance. Upon the realization of his actions, Maraschino later escaped into the Thanalan wilderness with the help of a stray chocobo he was secretly raising. He blacked out afterwards in the Sagolii Desert due to exhaustion and dehydration and woke up alone in the Gold Saucer with nothing but the clothes on his back and not a penny to his name. The Gold Saucer employees who found him were kind enough to provide Maraschino with a job and a place to stay under the condition that he would work there until he could earn enough to repay his debts and set out on his own. "Maraschino Cherry" isn't his real name; his injury and traumatic events from his period of servitude prevent him from remembering much about who he was before. His coworkers nicknamed him jokingly as his pale skin made him "red as a cherry" whenever he was flustered (which was very often). Maraschino's first destination as a free Elezen was (unknowingly) his birthplace, Gridania. After picking a job that wasn't too difficult for his miniscule IQ (lancer, because the only thing you need to know how to do is hit things with a big stick), Maraschino enlisted as a disciple of Ywain. Though he'd hoped to pick up an adventuring trade without much incident, an angry Duskwight appeared on the very first day of his training, brandishing threats and a sharp weapon at a hapless Maraschino. The other seemed shocked to see the Wildwood at first, and seems hurt at the lack of recognition. Maraschino was unable to recall any events of his former life, or Foulques until it was too late. Some time after he becomes a full-fledged lancer, Maraschino's unfortunate encounter with Lady Amandine at Haukke Manor leads him to become an aetheric vampire, forced siphon the life force of others to sustain himself. While he is able to do this through his work with Eulmore Girls, he has a difficult time accepting what he has become and is often closed off and contemplative because of it. Story He first met Nada Raskova and the Chunch on one of their many trips to the Gold Saucer. The Chunch, being the kind soul that he was coaxed out Maraschino's story and resolved to help him expand his horizons by becoming an adventurer. Thus, Maraschino joined the Caulk Destroyers to lend his talents as an escort and entertainer. Category:Characters Category:Members Category:Elezen